legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Desecrated Sanctuary
The Desecrated Sanctuary is a new uber instance released with Patch X-6. It is located in Ger'oul's Creche, located in a place known as The Lost Lands. It is home to the throne of Lord Victor Ger'oul, an old warlord, older than many things on Outhria itself. Attunement Requires the server wide completion of the Ancient Knowledge Questline. History The Desecrated Hunt: Legend has it that the Desecrated Hunt has being around since mans first evil thought, brought into being by mans pure hatred for one another. The Hunt its self is a large army of shadowy figures; demons, corrupted creatures, twisted men and women, even some people who submitted willingly all march under it's dark banner. The hunt sweeps through lands; killing, kidnapping and assimilating its native inhabitants, most people don't even know the Hunt is upon them until it is to late. After an invasion, the Hunt will settle in the captured lands, for any amount of time, any where from a year to millenia, training new troops. Using powerful shadow magic, the Hunt conceals its self, blending in with the surrounding landscape, anyone who enters into the magic shell with eventually find themselves back at where they entered. No one is certain why the Hunt does this, but it is widly accepted that is the Hunts goal to either eliminate or assimilate all life on this world, and others, until all that remains is the Hunt The Desecrated Sanctuary The Desecrated Sanctuary was once "The Halls of Elven Kings" and was where the rulers of the elves would go when they passed on. The Halls were also the high seat of power for this particular sect of elves. The building its self is strategically built to serve as a retreat point if the surrounding lands were to fall. Only a system of trams, designed by the long lost "Arcill Lore Engineers" lead to the Sanctuary. When the Hunt invaded, they cut the power to the trams, no one made it to its safety. The Instance The assault on Ger'oul is lead by the Cronian Crusade, and spear headed by Tylious Dawnbane, The Broken. There are 5 stages leading to Ger'oul, and one master only zone, unlocked after ger'ouls defeat. STAGE 1: Gates of Hatred STAGE 2: The Hunting Grounds STAGE 3: The Arcill Chambers STAGE 4: Grand Chambers of the Hunt STAGE 5: The Burning Halls of Desecration STAGE 6 (MASTER ONLY): The Lost Halls of Elven Kings Layout ? Maps Maps are in the works, thinking up layouts for this place is proving difficult R.B. Bosses and Denizens BOSSES: *Banefang Shadowstrike *Il'linara Darkhunter *Vair'lian *Halfury Mindflayer *Instructor Tey'ena *Arkus *Highlord Riven Duskwither *Gatarion Hatewrench *The Engine of Desecration *The Forerunners of the Hunt (4 Members) *Xedel & Yelen Highfallen *Alexander Darkfather *Lillian Dawnbane *The Council of the Hunt (3 members) *Lord Victor Ger'oul MASTER ONLY: *Vanarial Duskwither & Hy'nil Dawnbane *Lord Fatherer Nadrilli Dawnbane HIDDEN: *Bariol Ora *Fleshsnarl *B.K.R.o.D. Resources and Loot *? *? *? *? *? See The Desecrated Sanctuary Loot. See The Desecrated Sanctuary Summary. Achievements *Calming the Gates Defeat all the Bosses in the Gates of Hatred *Open Season Defeat all the Bosses in the Hunting Grounds *Technically Inept Defeat all the Bosses in the Arcill Chambers *As They Once Were Defeat all the Bosses in the Grand Chambers of the Hunt *Extinguishing the Hate Defeat all the Bosses in the Burning Halls of Desecration *Hunted the Hunter Defeat Lord Victor Ger'oul *The Un-Desecrated Defeat all the Bosses in The Desecrated Sanctuary, With no Player Dying to any Boss at any Point During the Lockout Period *Hidden Hate Defeat all the Master Only Bosses *How Did You Hide These Guys? Defeat all the Hidden Bosses Category:Uber instances Category:Instances